Le Weasley Inconnu
by Lil'Ashura
Summary: Au final, il y a un Weasley qu'on ne connait pas tant que ça. Remédions à ça en le découvrant au travers des yeux et des pensées d'une Hermione qui s'en retrouve tout chamboulée. OS


_NA: Bonjour/Bonsoir!_

_Une envie de me remettre à écrire après avoir lu une fic d'un de mes auteurs favoris m'a mené ici...Après de nombreuses années...J'ai beaucoup hésité à publier. Mais ça a été tellement difficile de se remettre dans le bain, de trouver les bons mots, que quand j'ai enfu pu terminer ce OS je me suis dit qu'il faudrait quand même en faire quelque chose au lieu de le laisser dormir dans un dossier de mon ordi.  
><em>

_Alors ce n'est vraiment pas parfait, un peu confus ( du moins aussi confus que les pensées d'Hermione elle-même), mais voilà j'ose le partager avec vous tout de même. Contrairement à mes anciens OS, Hermione ne se laisse pas troubler par Drago Malefoy. J'ai voulu changer. Et comme j'ai toujours été intriguée par Charlie...Le seul Weasley qui n'a jamais été vraiment exploité par JK .Me voici avec ma vision de ce personnage. C'est vraiment sans aucune prétention et j'espère vous divertir un minimum._

_Disclaimer: Je ne fais qu'utiliser les personnages de JKR_

**Le Weasley Inconnu**

**Je ne comprends pas. Je suis sensée être une fille rationnelle, chercher des solutions à chaque problème, savoir faire la part des choses, être une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme on aimait me nommer à l'époque. Mais là, je ne comprends tout bonnement pas. Je n'arrive pas à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, à mettre un mot sur ce qui m'arrive, sur ce que je ressens. Rien ne me paraît cohérent, logique. Tout se bouscule, mon cerveau semble être arrivé à un point de non-retour. Je n'aime pas être dans cet état, ça me perturbe de ne pas savoir, de ne pas comprendre.**

**Ginny l'a senti. Son œil inquisiteur posé sur moi lorsque je suis montée me réfugier dans la chambre ne m'a pas échappée. Je sens venir l'interrogatoire qu'elle est certainement en train de préparer. Mais que suis-je sensée lui répondre alors que moi-même je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est? Je suis complètement perdue...**

**Il m'a littéralement fait perdre la raison. Aussi simple que ça!**

**Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à lui jusqu'à ces dernières semaines. De tous les Weasley, il est celui que je connais le moins. Et en grande majorité ce que je sais de lui m'a été raconté par ses frères et sœur. Son travail le tenant éloigné de sa famille, on ne s'est vus qu'en de rares occasions et n'avons eu donc que très peu d'opportunités de faire plus ample connaissance. Pour moi, il a toujours été un "inconnu" dans une famille que je considère comme la mienne depuis plusieurs années.**

**Jusqu'à ces dernières semaines...**

**Après avoir informé Molly qu'il venait profiter de quelques jours de repos et voir sa famille, celle-ci a décrété que c'était l'occasion idéale pour réunir tout le monde! Et comme on peut difficilement refuser quelque chose à Molly Weasley, elle a réussi à convaincre tout son petit monde de prendre également des congés et de se retrouver au Terrier.**

**J' ai toujours adoré venir au Terrier. Malgré ses apparences déglinguées c'est la maison la plus chaleureuse que je connaisse. Avec la famille qui s'agrandit d'année en année, on a parfois l'impression d'être entassé les uns sur les autres. Mais on oublie vite lors des parties de franche rigolade, des conversations au coin de la cheminée, des repas soigneusement préparés par Molly... Du bonheur à l'état pur!**

**Je suis arrivée la dernière. Rien de surprenant, je n'ai pas vraiment changé depuis Poudlard: il faut toujours que mon travail soit à jour avant que je ne puisse songer à m'octroyer quelques temps de repos. J'ai fait le tour de la famille rassemblée dans le petit salon, ne manquant pas de noter les quelques mornilles échangées entre Ron et Georges, ,certainement encore un de leurs paris dont je faisais les frais. Je serre chacun d'entre eux dans mes bras, échange des sourires, prend des nouvelles, rassure Molly sur ma ligne...Et puis...**

**"- Bonsoir Hermione. Je suis content que tu aies pu te libérer pour être parmi nous. Ca n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi."**

**Un sourire, une étreinte. Et c'est là que je l'ai remarqué. Depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes que j'étais là, je ne me suis même pas aperçue de sa présence. Je suis gênée, lui réponds maladroitement et remercie Ginny de me sauver au même moment en me tirant vers Harry. **

**La soirée est conviviale, tout n'est que rires, bonne humeur. En regardant autour de moi je ne peux que constater que chacun transpire le bonheur. Souvent dans ces moments -là, je ressens un pincement au cœur. Je pense à mes parents, me demande si ils vont bien, si quelque part au fond d'eux ils ressentent eux aussi ce manque. J'ai besoin d'air, je m'éclipse discrètement. Je me retrouve sur les marches du perron à admirer les étoiles, à ressasser ces vieux souvenirs dans lesquels j'étais toujours leur petite fille. Une pression sur mon épaule m'a tiré de mes pensées.**

**"-Je suis sûr que tout au fond d'eux, ils continuent de t'aimer. Ils seraient fiers de toi, comme nous le sommes. On ne les remplacera jamais, mais ici, ce soir et à jamais, tu fais partie de cette famille."**

**Et il est parti comme il est venu. Encore sous le choc, je ne réalise pas bien ce qui vient de se passer. Je mentionne rarement mes parents lorsque je suis avec mes amis. J'ai appris au fil du temps à bien cacher mes sentiments à ce sujet. Si parfois je sens le regard de Harry se poser sur moi, je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un d'autre puisse remarquer cette fêlure en moi. Comment sait-il? Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il a commencé à m'intriguer.**

**Durant les quelques jours qui ont suivi, je me suis mise à l'observer plus que je ne l'avais fait auparavant. En un sens, il détonne au milieu de toute sa fratrie. Je suis habituée au côté exubérant des Weasley, mais il faut avouer que lui n'est que discrétion. Il ne parle que lorsque c'est nécessaire. Sa voix est posée, grave, une belle voix. Il porte toujours un regard bienveillant sur sa famille, sourit tendrement à Molly à chaque fois qu'elle lui fait une remarque sur son métier, trop dangereux selon elle, prend toujours le temps de baiser le front de Ginny avant de monter se coucher ou de sortir, écoute patiemment Arthur parler de la nouvelle invention moldue dont il a fait l'acquisition, détourne habilement la colère maternelle des farces de Georges, captive Victoire et Teddy avec des histoires de dragons. Il est toujours très calme, je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir un mot plus haut que l'autre durant son séjour. Son sourire s'étend jusqu'à ses yeux et ce regard si bleu semble pétiller de malice et me fait réaliser que oui, il est bien un Weasley. Lors des parties de Quidditch organisées dans le jardin, il s'amuse comme un fou, ébouriffe les cheveux de Ron en se moquant de son côté soupe-au-lait, taquine Harry au sujet de Ginny afin de détourner son attention du vif d'or...**

**On peut également parler de tout et de rien avec lui. Il écoute les avis de chacun et ne se montre même pas exaspéré en écoutant les discours pompeux de Percy ou mes monologues soporifiques, comme aime les appeler Georges. Il s'intéresse vraiment à tout et pose des questions pertinentes.**

**Il passe du temps avec chacun de ses frères et sœur. Il discute avec Bill du bon vieux temps où ils étaient les rois de la maison, préparant des farces en tout genre jusqu'à l'arrivée des Jumeaux à qui ils ont passé le flambeau. Il sort souvent avec Georges on ne sait où mais je suis persuadée qu'ils s'isolent pour parler de Fred, qui malgré les années manque cruellement à tous et surtout à sa moitié. Il taquine Ron sur ses potentielles petites amies, interroge Percy sur son travail au Ministère, va faire un tour en balai avec sa sœur préférée comme il l'appelle toujours...**

**C'est un homme surprenant, une force tranquille...Il est très secret aussi. Souvent l'un ou l'autre de ses frères le taquine sur son éternel célibat, si un jour ils auront la chance de connaître la future Ms Weasley. Il répond toujours: "Un jour..." avec un sourire et le regard dans le vague.**

**Il s'isole de temps en temps. Comme moi, il a parfois besoin de se retrouver avec lui-même. Nous nous sommes souvent retrouvés tous les deux assis dans le jardin à contempler les étoiles, sans parler, juste avec nos deux tasses de thé qu'il pense toujours à ramener. Du thé à la bergamote. C'est certes un détail mais ça a toujours été mon thé préféré...**

**Charlie n'est pas un Weasley comme les autres. J'aurais pu m'en tenir à là de mon observation. Sauf que, force est de constater qu'il n'est pas seulement prévenant, aimable et facile à vivre. Charlie Weasley est aussi très bel homme.**

**A 30 ans, il transpire la maturité, que ce soit dans son comportement ou dans ses traits. La première chose frappante chez lui c'est son regard: ce bleu si profond qui semble vous pénétrer dès que vous le regardez, qui vous sonde, lit en vous. C'est assez déconcertant je dois dire. A la fois on se sent mal à l'aise et on a envie de s'y perdre. Ou alors c'est moi, je ne sais plus. Ensuite, il a les mêmes cheveux roux que Ginny: plus sombres. Ils sont courts, ce qui dégage tout son visage. Il a moins de taches de rousseur que les autres, ou alors sont-elles bien cachées par son teint nettement plus hâlé que le reste de sa famille. Un avantage du travail au grand air je suppose. Sa mâchoire est carrée, ses lèvres pleines et lorsqu'elles s'étirent pour un sourire on voit apparaître deux adorables fossettes.**

**S'il est moins grand que ses frères, il est certainement le plus musclé. Pas le genre gonflé comme un ballon de baudruche, non, le genre avec juste ce qu'il faut de muscles là où il faut. L'art de la sorcellerie permet de tout faire aisément mais je me doute qu'il faut un "petit plus" lorsqu'on travaille avec des dragons. Et quel "petit plus"!**

**Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Molly a demandé aux hommes de dégnomer le jardin. Ils se sont plus amusés à se jouer des coups tordus plutôt que de faire le dit travail: Ron s'est retrouvé affublé d'une nouvelle coloration rose fushia, Georges d'une panoplie de clown haute en couleurs, Percy celle de l'homme-sandwich version bibliothèque, Bill est emmêlé dans sa trop longue chevelure, Harry louche en regardant son nez aux proportions hallucinantes et Charlie est littéralement en train de baigner dans une substance visqueuse non identifiée. Ginny et moi avons pris des photos, les enfants ont été ravis de ce moment épique et les autres femmes de la maison ont préféré s'éclipser dès la première attaque. Ca a été vraiment un grand moment et nul doute qu'on en reparlera encore dans quelques années. Fleur est revenue rapporter des rafraichissements, une pause amplement méritée après tant d'agitation. Charlie, comme les autres, s'est rapproché. Et contre toute attente il a enlevé son t-shirt. Nous sommes sorciers, un simple Recurvit aurait vite arrangé les choses. Mais non! Il a fallu qu'il enlève ce maudit t-shirt! J'ai eu chaud...Très chaud...Ces bras fuselés, ces abdos parfaitement dessinés, ce tatouage, jusque-là inexistant, qui descend le long de sa hanche pour se perdre dans son pantalon...J'ai eu la gorge sèche et j'ai avalé rapidement une longue gorgée de bierraubeurre. J'ai eu du mal à détacher mon regard: il a la grâce d'un félin et Merlin! il dégage de lui une aura de sensualité tellement affolante! Quand il a soulevé Victoire pour la faire tournoyer, je me suis mise à penser à ce que ça ferait d'être dans ces bras-là, à ce que ce serait de toucher ce corps, à vouloir savoir où se terminait ce tatouage... Quand il a souri et remercié Ginny d'un baiser sur le front pour la chope qu'elle lui a tendu, je me suis surprise à espérer que ces lèvres se posent sur moi, que ce sourire tendre me soit adressé. Et c'est à ce moment précis que Ron m'a interpellé pour me demander de lui passer une chope. J'ai posé les yeux sur mon ami, encore tout souriant de cette folle après-midi. Et j'ai réalisé! Mais à quoi je pense? Je lui ai tendu sa chope et j'ai prétexté une migraine pour pouvoir m'éclipser.**

**Et me voilà dans cette chambre à tenter de faire le point, à essayer de comprendre. Parce que non, ce n'est pas normal de fantasmer sur Charlie Weasley! Certainement pas lorsqu'on est sorti il y a quelques années avec son plus jeune frère! Certes, Ron et moi ça n'a duré que le temps d'un battement d'ailes, le temps de comprendre que le lien qui nous unissait était plus fraternel qu'amoureux. Mais ça ne me donne tout de même pas le droit de m'imaginer avec Charlie!**

**A 23 ans, je n'ai pas connu beaucoup de relations. Mais je sais reconnaître lorsqu'un homme m'attire. Et je ne devrais pas ressentir çà! Pas pour lui! Les Weasley et Harry sont la seule famille qui me reste! Je ne peux pas me permettre de gâcher ça! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Comment en suis-je arrivée là? Il faut que je me calme, que je rationnalise. Ça ne me ressemble pas cet état.**

**Ça doit être hormonal. La vue de son torse a du déclencher tout ça. Ce n'est qu'une simple pulsion hormonale. Voilà c'est ça! Ca ne peut être que la seule explication possible à mon envie d'être dans ses bras. Ca va me passer. N'est-ce pas? Mais je vais avoir du mal à me retrouver près de lui sans avoir ce genre de pensées non? Faut-il que je l'évite? Que je rentre chez moi? Comment je pourrais expliquer ça aux autres? Leur mentir? Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour ce genre de choses. Leur dire que je suis peut-être en train de tomber amou... Non! Je n'ai pas pu penser ça! Ce n'est pas possible! J'aime bien Charlie, j'ai appris à le connaître ces derniers jours. Mais ça s'arrête là! J'aime bien passer du temps avec lui, j'aime discuter avec lui, j'aime son humour, sa prévenance... Et j'aime ces moments où l'on est seuls tous les deux...Bon sang! Je les espère même! Sa seule présence suffit à ce que je me sente bien. Aaaarrgghhh! Hermione Granger, tu n'es qu'une triple andouille. A trop l'observer tu t'es mise à l'apprécier...un peu trop.**

**Qu'est-ce qui me prend franchement? Il faut que je m'ôte toute idée d'une relation avec Charlie. Qui plus est, surtout si celle-ci est unilatérale. Faut pas se leurrer! Bien que je conçoive tout doucement que je puisse être attirée plus que de raison par lui, je dois surtout admettre que ce n'est certainement pas le cas pour lui. Je ne suis et n'ai jamais été le genre de filles auquel on prête attention. Il a fallu à Ron des années avant de s'apercevoir que j'étais bien une fille. Pour Charlie, je ne suis qu'une deuxième petite sœur. Il l'a dit lui-même: je fais partie de cette famille. Il ne me voit pas comme une femme désirable mais juste comme une Percy au féminin. **

**Au final, toute cette analyse est affligeante. Je commence à me consumer pour quelqu'un qui ne me verra jamais. Sans compter que je suis sortie avec son frère, ce qui rajoute du poids dans la balance de l'impossible. Je crains vraiment finir par l'avoir cette migraine.**

_toc toc_

**Je sursaute en entendant ces petits coups frappés à la porte. Et voilà! Ginny vient aux nouvelles. Je vais devoir me résigner, accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont et me montrer forte. Je suis une Gryffondor, j'en suis capable. Je saurais faire face et taire mes sentiments comme je l'ai fait pour mes parents. Plus que quelques jours et il retourne en Roumanie. Ensuite, ce sera plus facile, j'en suis persuadée. Ce sentiment disparaitra aussi vite qu'il est apparu! Affronter Ginny n'est que la première étape. Je suis prête, j'ouvre la porte...et me fige! Au moins a t-il eu la bonne idée de remettre un t-shirt! Merlin pourquoi est-il là?**

**"Hermione? Est-ce que tout va bien?**

**-...**

**-Hermione? Tu es pâle, tu devrais t'asseoir."**

**Il me prend par le bras et me dirige vers le lit où il me fait asseoir, puis me tend une tasse fumante.**

**"J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin."**

**Je le remercie d'un sourire et prend une gorgée: du thé à la bergamote...**

**"Est-ce que ça va?"**

**Allons-y, il est temps de faire honneur à ma maison. De toute façon je ne peux pas faire la carpe éternellement.**

**"Je vais bien, merci. Une simple migraine...Ça va passer.**

**-Non. Je veux dire...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal?"**

**Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon thé!**

**"P..Pardon? Pou..Pourquoi dis-tu ça?**

**-J'ai remarqué que tu m'observais beaucoup ces derniers temps. Je suppose que tu as tenté de me connaitre un peu. Au fil des jours, tu as commencé à apprécier ma compagnie non?**

**-Oui...Oui bien sûr Charlie!**

**-Alors pourquoi tout à l'heure ai-je eu la sensation d'avoir fait quelque chose de travers? D'avoir loupé un passage? Tu avais l'air songeur en nous regardant Ginny et moi et puis d'un coup tu t'es levée, comme paniquée et tu es venue te réfugier ici! Alors je te le redemande: ai-je fait quelque chose de mal?"**

**Je me lève subitement, essayant de faire taire ma conscience qui me hurlait de m'enfuir ou de me jeter à son cou, au choix.**

**"Tu n'as absolument rien fait Charlie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es imaginé que tu sois responsable de ma migraine. Une migraine ça vous tombe dessus sans prévenir. Tu as plus de délicatesse que ça non?"**

**J'esquisse un sourire. L'humour, il ne me reste que ça pour sauver la face. Il sourit également, mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux. Il est sérieux. Je déglutis difficilement****.**

**"Tu sais que j'adore ton humour Granger. Mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu mens. Harry et Ginny croient que tu t'es isolée pour penser à tes parents. Quoique tu puisses imaginer, ils savent bien voir que ta famille te manque. Mais...Là ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'as pas cette lueur de tristesse au fond des yeux, tu n'es pas voutée comme si tout ton corps criait au désespoir. Non là c'est différent. Tu es paniquée. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Et aussi étrange que ça va te paraitre, je sens que je n'y suis pas pour rien. Tu sembles ne pas être prête à m'expliquer ce qui se passe. Je suis prêt à patienter le temps qu'il faut. Tout ce qu'il te restera à faire est de venir me trouver lorsque tu auras fait le tri dans ta tête."**

**Bon sang! Déjà, rien que le fait qu'il m'appelle par mon nom de famille était mauvais signe. Il manque juste le sourire narquois et j'avais droit à une version améliorée de Malefoy. J'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et je n'aime pas ça. Surtout en sachant ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir. Je suis perdue. Je sais qu'il l'a vu en posant mes yeux sur lui. Il se rapproche tout à coup et me serre dans ses bras tandis que ses lèvres, chaudes et douces, se posent sur mon front. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se détache de moi. Mais je me suis sentie si bien durant ce laps de temps infime.**

**"Ça va aller. Tout ira bien. Je ne vais pas me fâcher. Je veux juste comprendre Hermione.**

**-Merci Charlie... Mais honnêtement je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre réellement ce qui m'arrive... Quand je pense mettre des mots dessus, tu arrives et tu chamboules tout."**

**Il recule et me jauge en haussant les sourcils. Je soupire doucement.**

**"Comprends moi, il est difficile de t'expliquer les choses alors que tu sembles en savoir plus sur moi que mes propres amis. Comment sais-tu quand je vais mal? Comment sais-tu quand je n'ai pas envie de parler? Tu me ramènes toujours du thé à la bergamote! Tu me rassures sans même que j'en ai exprimé le besoin! Tu...Tu...**

**-J'ai demandé à Maman...Pour le thé je veux dire. Le soir de ton arrivée, après les nombreuses embrassades, tu t'es installée sur le canapé avec une tasse de thé pendant que Ginny te racontait je ne sais quel potin. Après une gorgée, je t'ai vue soupirer d'aise, tu semblais vivre une intense satisfaction. J'ai juste demandé à Maman quel était le thé qu'elle avait préparé. et pour répondre à tes autres questions: je t'ai longtemps observée moi aussi Hermione..."**

**Ces mots ont pour moi l'effet d'une bombe. Je retourne m'asseoir au bord du lit, sentant que mes jambes flageolaient dangereusement. Lui soupire, essayant de trouver ses mots. Et je jurerais avoir vu une rougeur colorer ses joues.**

**"Depuis la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch...J'étais intrigué par la nouvelle amie de mes frères et sœur dont j'avais si souvent entendu parlé dans les lettres qu'ils m'envoyaient. Je ne vous avais jamais rencontrés toi et Harry avant ce jour. Alors je vous ai observés. On ne peut pas dire qu'on se soit vraiment parlé à cette époque. Vous étiez tous les trois dans votre bulle. Les jumeaux et Ginny parfois pouvaient y entrer. Normal, ils sont de la même génération que vous, vous alliez ensemble à Poudlard. Moi je n'étais que le spectateur de votre incroyable amitié. Je me souviens de ta tignasse indomptable. Ne grimace pas. Je trouvais que ça collait parfaitement à ton univers. J'ai pu constater ta force de caractère à l'époque. Tu ne te laissais pas marcher sur les pieds, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.**

**Puis on ne s'est plus vus jusqu'au mariage de Bill. J'étais rentré de Roumanie depuis quelques temps lorsque tu es arrivée pour les vacances. Tu avais changé...mûrie. Je voyais les regards de Ron sur toi. Cet idiot avait réalisé que tu étais une fille! Ça m'amusait de vous voir vous crêper le chignon. Un soir, tu t'es isolée dans le jardin tandis que les autres jouaient aux échecs. J'ai vu ta douleur Hermione. J'ai vu ce soir-là ce que tu caches inlassablement depuis des années. Je t'ai vu aussi essuyer tes larmes, déterminée. J'étais admiratif. Il faut un certain courage pour aller de l'avant comme tu l'as fait. Et puis le jour du mariage...Tu étais partout à la fois: tu aidais pour les derniers préparatifs, tu calmais Ginny prête à sauter à la gorge de Gabrielle, tu tendais un mouchoir à Maman à chaque fois que tu sentais qu'elle allait craquer...Tout ça en ayant un œil sur Harry et Ron! Un vrai tourbillon à toi seule! Tu soutiens ceux que tu aimes, parfois même au détriment de tes propres sentiments. Et nous avons été attaqués. Le temps de tourner la tête et je t'ai vue prendre Harry et Ron par le bras pour transplaner. Je ne vous ai revus toi et Harry qu'à Poudlard. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir Ron durant son séjour chez Bill. Le temps de lui remonter un peu les bretelles...La bataille, ses atrocités, la perte de Fred...Nous avons été très occupés ce jour-là à défendre nos valeurs, nos foyers. Je ne t'ai vraiment vue que lorsque tu as empêché Ginny de se précipiter sur Hagrid lorsqu'il a ramené le corps de Harry. Encore une fois j'ai vu ce regard si déterminé. Et puis tout s'est enchainé: Longdubat, Harry qui s'est relevé, la dernière bataille... A la fin de tout ça, nous étions effondrés. Les blessures de Bill nous ont ébranlés, la perte de Fred nous a anéantis. Et toi au milieu de tout ça, tu nous consolais tous. Je ne t'ai pas vue flancher une seule fois. Encore une fois, tu étais là à nous soutenir, à être là pour nous. Tu nous a tous porté sur tes épaules. Une pression sur les épaules, une étreinte, un sourire, une présence, tu as toujours été là. Tu as été un exemple pour nous tous, Harry compris. Tu nous a aidés à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, sans jamais demander quoique ce soit en retour. Et de te voir main dans la main avec Ron n'a fait que confirmer ce que nous savions tous déjà. Tu faisais déjà partie de cette famille Hermione, mais c'est cette période qui a vraiment fait de toi une Weasley à part entière. Je crois que ça a été notre manière de te remercier..."**

**Je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler pendant qu'il parle. Je suis touchée par ses mots, par leur justesse. Et je ne peux également m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Coupable de ne pas avoir fait l'effort de le connaître bien avant.**

**"Je suis désolée Charlie..."**

**Il paraît surpris par mon intervention.**

**"Je suis désolée... J'ai l'impression de t'avoir relégué dans un coin pendant de nombreuses années. Je n'ai jamais cherché à te connaître plus avant. J'en suis vraiment navrée. Savoir que tu nous as observés Harry et moi de ton côté tout ce temps me met un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flattée ou terrifiée. Tu vois des choses en moi que les autres ne voient pas. C'est déconcertant...**

**-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je pense que tu as pu le constater de toi même, je suis capable de m'effacer si je le souhaite. Je pense que j'ai bien aimé mon poste d'observation on va dire. Harry a été plus facile à cerner que toi. Une destinée à accomplir, un poids sur ses épaules, un manque évident d'affection à combler... Ton cas a été plus intéressant, plus de mystères. Et sans vouloir vexer Harry, je trouve que tu es nettement plus jolie à regarder, Hermignonne."**

**Je rougis affreusement. Je sens mes joues picoter. Je renifle. Oui, une vraie beauté hein!**

**" Je déteste ce surnom. Fred et Georges ont vraiment trouvé le moyen de m'embêter avec ça.**

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il te va bien. Il faut te faire une raison: tu es belle. Tu ne le vois pas toi-même c'est tout. Et n'accorde pas trop de crédit aux Jumeaux. C'est moi qui leur ai soufflé ce surnom à l'époque."**

**Il me sourit d'un air espiègle. Je préfère baisser les yeux pour masquer ma gêne. Savoir qu'il me trouve jolie me trouble au plus haut point. Je ne dois pas penser à ça! Ça ne veut absolument rien dire! Je ne peux pas! Je suis comme une sœur! Ron!...**

**"Encore une fois Hermione, je te sens paniquer. Et encore une fois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Quel est le problème? Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait...S'il te plait."**

**Son ton est suppliant. Il a vraiment l'air perdu. Je soupire. J'en ai assez de tout ça. **

**"Le problème Charlie, c'est toi..."**

**Il est décontenancé, les bras ballants me fixant, ahuri. Je peux le comprendre. Je mordrais bien ma langue pour avoir été si abrupte.**

**"Je veux dire... Ce n'est pas un problème à proprement parler...C'est juste que c'est toi...**

**-Moi? Je...je ne comprends pas...Moi?**

**-Oui. Toi...Tu es...Toi...**

**-Je...**

**-Je ne te connaissais pas vraiment jusqu'à présent. Et ces derniers jours...T'observer...Discuter avec toi...Etre en ta compagnie...J'ai apprécié chaque instant avec toi.**

**-Et...Et c'est un problème?**

**-... Oui et non. Je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin pu faire ta connaissance. Simplement, je ne me doutais pas que j'apprécierais un peu trop ta présence...**

**-Un peu trop?...Hermione qu'es-tu en train d'essayer de dire?**

**- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de perdre la raison devant un torse musclé!**

**-P...Pardon?**

**-...Je...Ohhh et puis zut!"**

**Je me lève brusquement pour me rapprocher de la petite fenêtre. J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau, je dois me calmer. Inspirer...Expirer...Il se rapproche tout doucement.**

**" Tu...Tu es en train de dire que tu fantasmes sur moi Hermione?**

**-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je ne devrais pas! Tu me l'as dit, je suis de la famille, je suis comme une sœur. Et puis je suis sortie avec Ron. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien. Je ne veux pas gâcher ça! Et je te jure que j'essaie de passer outre! Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivée à là. Je te jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès! Merlin, je suis désolée si je te mets dans l'embarras...Je ne sais pas gérer ce genre de situations, je n'y ai jamais été confrontée...**

**-Hermione...**

**- Je comprendrais que tu me prennes pour une folle. Moi-même je ne me reconnais pas en ce moment...**

**-Hermione...**

**-Je veux dire, ça doit te faire bizarre non? Je me suis imaginée avec toi Charlie! Comme un couple! Et tout ce que ça implique! Bon sang, c'est encore plus horrible de le dire à hau... "**

**Il m'embrasse! IL M'EMBRASSE! Merlin! ses lèvres sont encore plus douces que tout à l'heure! J'en frissonne. Il met fin à ce si inattendu baiser et me regarde en souriant.**

**"Je crois avoir enfin trouvé le moyen de te faire taire. Georges ne va pas s'en remettre.**

**-Ch...Charlie...Je...**

**- A toi de m'écouter. T'observer tout au long de ces années, te voir...grandir, t'épanouir...devenir une femme...Une femme magnifique. Et si inconsciente du pouvoir qu'elle peut avoir sur la gente masculine. Quoique ce dernier point me réjouit en quelque sorte. Voir une ribambelle d'hommes te tourner autour ne m'aurait certainement pas plu.**

**-Mais Charlie...**

**- Non, laisse-moi finir. J'ai été intrigué par l'adolescente un peu farouche. J'ai été surpris par la jeune fille qui se battait pour les siens. Et j'ai été subjugué par la femme que tu es devenue. Je n'ai pas été étonné que ça ne colle pas entre toi et Ron. Vous vous raccrochiez l'un à l'autre mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Et moi du fin fond de la Roumanie, je t'imaginais rire, sourire, lire, t'énerver avec passion lorsque les choses n'allaient pas dans le sens que tu voulais. Je grappillais chaque nouvelle de toi au travers des lettres que m'envoyaient les autres. Mais tu me connaissais pas...Comme toi, j'ai beaucoup tergiversé dans mon coin: je suis plus vieux, je suis le frère de son ex, je suis un inconnu...Mais toutes ces réflexions ne me ramenaient qu'à un seul point, essentiel: toi. J'ai pris la résolution d'au moins faire partie de ta vie à défaut de la partager. C'était un peu le but de ces vacances: un moyen de me rapprocher de toi, te parler. J'ai été agréablement surpris de te voir m'observer. Je t'ai laissée faire, je t'ai laissée faire le premier pas. Et tout petit à petit, je t'ai vue de plus en plus à l'aise avec moi. Je trouvais ça énorme et je profitais de chaque instant. Quand je t'ai vue paniquer tout à l'heure j'étais loin de me douter que tu pouvais ressentir les mêmes tourments que moi! Je sais que tu te sens perdue, que tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Mais je te l'ai dit Hermione, je suis patient. Et maintenant que je sais qu'il y a une infime chance que tu puisses ressentir un jour des sentiments plus profonds pour moi, je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faut. Je suis prêt à t'attendre. Il suffit juste que tu le veuilles."**

**Dire que je suis sous le choc serait un bel euphémisme. Je n'aurai jamais soupçonné qu'un jour je recevrais une telle déclaration. Tout mon univers vient d'être chamboulé. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, ma raison me hurle de prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. **

**"...Charlie...Mais...Mais que vont dire ta famille et Harry? Il ne me reste plus qu'eux, je ne peux pas me permettre de gâcher le seul lien familial qu'il me reste. Que vont ils penser de moi? D'abord Ron, maintenant toi? Et Ron tiens! Crois-tu qu'il puisse accepter une seconde que j'ai une aventure avec son frère ainé?...**

**-Déjà je note que l'idée en elle-même ne te rebute pas, même si je préfère parler de relation plutôt que d'aventure. Je mets ça dans un coin de mon esprit pour la savourer plus tard. Je te l'ai dit, prends ton temps, pèse le pour et le contre, réfléchis, ce que tu veux. Mais sincèrement Hermione. Personne ne va te jeter de cette maison. Je les soupçonne même d'être à l'instant en train de réaliser que nous sommes seuls dans cette chambre depuis une bonne demi-heure et d'en tirer certaines conclusions se rapprochant plus ou moins de la réalité. Et je n'entends personne accourir pour te sauver de mes griffes ou hurler de colère. Maintenant, le souaffle est entre tes mains."**

**Ses bras m'entourent et il me serre tout contre lui. Un baiser sur le front et il quitte la pièce et me laisse seule avec moi-même****.**

**Et la première pensée cohérente qui me parvient au bout de quelques minutes est que la chaleur de ses bras me manque déjà. Merlin, je suis damnée! Inspirer...Expirer...Pas de Ginny qui déboule en furie...Pas de Ron fulminant de rage...Inspirer...Pas de Harry venant demander des explications...Pas de Molly pour me dire de m'en aller...Expirer...Aurait-il raison? Mais suis-je prête à tenter l'expérience? Je veux dire, oui il m'attire plus que de raison. Mais si ça n'allait pas au-delà? Comment savoir quel choix est le bon? Mais bon...En y réfléchissant bien je ne me suis jamais mise dans un état pareil avec Ron. Je ne me suis jamais projetée dans l'avenir non plus avec lui. Ni avec aucun des rares hommes qui ont croisé ma route. Et Charlie...J'ai eu des frissons rien qu'avec un baiser! Je me sens fébrile et entière lorsque je suis dans ses bras. Merlin!**

**Je me précipite vers la porte, descend rapidement les escaliers. Tous les regards se tournent vers moi au moment où j'atteins le salon. Mes yeux ne se fixent que sur lui, sur son regard bleu intense. Il me sonde, je le laisse faire. Ses lèvres s' étirent enfin pour former ce sourire que j'aime tant. Je lui réponds et plus rien ne compte...**

**"Mince, j'étais sûr qu'elle aurait pris plus de temps pour se décider.**

**-Envoie les mornilles Frérôt."**


End file.
